Bella's Wish
by SilverWolfHowlsWithTheWind
Summary: Bella is turned into a vamp after their wedding, but something is different about her. What happens when a revengeful Jacob shows up and declares war? Please r/r! First Twilight fanfic! No Flaming please!
1. Graduation Preface

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

I groaned, waving my hand blindly, searching for the snooze button. A cold hand grabbed mine and gently led it over to the button, and I smiled. I open my eyes.

"Now, this must still be a dream." I whispered, closing my eyes again.

"Now Bella, you don't want to be late for graduation now, would you?" Said my angel. I opened my eyes, and my heart fluttered when Edward leaned over to kiss my forehead. Edward frowned.

"Now what am I going to do with you if your heart keeps stopping whenever I touch you?" He smiled again. Finally what he said hit me. Hard.

"Graduation day…" I whispered. Edward nodded and smiled.

"You've only graduated high school, what, fifty times by now?" I said. He laughed quietly, and looked at the door listening hard.

"Charlie's coming." He whispered and jumped into my closet effortlessly. I whimpered.

"Edward…" Then my door creaked open, and Charlie walked in, heading to the corner of my bed. _Way to ruin a good moment dad._

"Morning honey!" He called. I smiled weakly at him and yawned.

"Mornin' dad." I said, sitting up in my bed.

"It's a big day for you, huh?" He said putting a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Yep. Graduation day. AND I'm finally not under house arrest." I said glaring at him. Charlie frowned.

"Just because you're ungrounded doesn't mean I approve of you hanging out with that, _Edward._" He spat. I scowled at him.

"Jesus Christ, Dad, how many times do I have to say it wasn't his FAULT!" I yelled. " I LOVE him dad. If you can't deal with it, that's your problem. Nothing will tear us apart." Charlie looked at the ground.

"Look, dad," I said softly. "I'm sorry I yelled, but you're just going to have to trust me. It will be fine. I promise." Charlie looked up at me, and smiled weakly.

"All right, whatever you say, Bells." He said, walking out of the room. I got up and closed the door. Edward emerged from the closet. "I'm sorry you had to hear that… again." I looked up at his face. He smiled.

"That's ok, Bella." He winked at me, and pulled me into his arms. "Oh, Edward! How are we going to tell him?" I whispered. He smiled that smile I love.

"Don't worry, I have an idea." He wiped the tears off my face and looked me in the eye. "Well, aren't you going to tell me?" I said impatiently. He smiled again. "You are just going to have to wait and see like everyone else!" I scowled.

"Alice is going to know!!!" "Alice doesn't count." Edward smiled. "I'll pick you up in an hour." He walked over to the window.

"Don't leave me Edward!" I cried. He kissed my forehead. "It's all right, I'll pick you up in an hour, ok?" Edward said softly.

"Fine." I pouted, and Edward laughed, leaping out the window and running towards his house. I headed over to the carefully laid out graduation robe and pulled it on. I sighed, excited and nervous at the same time, hoping Edward and I could get married soon I don't want to be a second older then Edward then I have to be.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short, it's mostly just a preface to my story. Hopefully the other chapters will be longer. Please r/r! **


	2. The Wedding and A Turning

**As much as I would like to, I don't own the twilight series. That goes for the chapter before this one and all of the other chapters. Oh, and I know that renee has the special e's, but my comp is weird and doesn't le me do that.**

_Two weeks later._

"Come on! Please let me do your make up!" Alice squealed. I sighed for the fiftieth time, my stomach all tied up in knots. I glanced up at the clock. ½ hour until I get married to the love of my life. My insides started to wiggle even harder.

"Alright, Alice." She squealed and started to work on me as fast as she could. I glanced out the window. I don't think I've ever been this relieved that it was cloudy. As Alice continued to work on me at hyperactive speed, I thought back to the last few weeks. Edward had proposed to me (again) in front of everyone at the graduation. I smiled, remembering how everyone had cheered when I said yes.

"Bella, stop moving!" Alice complained. I tried to get my face to relax, but I don't think I did so well from Alice's sigh of impatience. I frowned, remembering Charlie's disappointment and Renee's shock and anger. I shook my head. "

I'm not letting her do this to me." I whispered.

"What's wrong Bella? Do you want me to stop?" Alice said, dropping her hands from my hair as if it was on fire.

"No, of course not Alice. I was just thinking about Renee…" I blushed, remembering how well Alice can hear. "I'm sure it looks nice!" I added. Alice nodded, already completely concentrating on my hair.

"OK, let's get your gown on now!" Alice said, diving into the closet were the dress was. I nodded, getting up unsteadily from the stool the church had brought over. She pulled out the dress and I groaned. "Alice! You got the most expensive dress there was, didn't you!" She laughed.

"All right! You caught me! You liked it too, though, and it looks absolutely gorgeous on you!" Alice squealed. I sighed as she rushed to put the dress on me.

"All right! Let's go!" Alice said tugging on my arm gently. I laughed.

"Alice! Can't I at least see what I look like before I see Edward again?" Alice has forbidden us to see each other for the past two days and I've been dying to see him. Alice rushed out of the room, grabbing a mirror and rushing in again before I could blink. She held up the mirror, and I gasped. I looked great! You couldn't even tell I had layers upon layers of makeup on!

"Wow, Alice… Thank you so much!" I said, tears filling up my eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong?!" She said, taking my hand. " Nothing, I'm just so happy!" I sobbed. Alice smiled.

"Well, come on! Let's go get you hitched!" I laughed, gently trying to brush the tears away without taking my make up with it. She gently led me to the hall where Charlie's smiling face was waiting for me. The door opened, and I gasped.

"Mom?" I whimpered. She smiled at me. "Well, you didn't think I'd let you get married without me, did you?" She laughed. I smiled.

"Oh, Mom! Thank you!" I said, my smile reaching from ear to ear. "Good luck!" She whispered and she slipped into the church with Alice.

"You sure about this Bells? You don't have to go through with this." Charlie said seriously. I nodded.

"I'm sure dad. So, so sure." I smiled and he looked at me, his eyes twinkling. The weeding march came on and Charlie slipped his arm around mine.

"Let's go." The doors opened, and we slowly walked down the aisle, everyone's eyes following our progression. I never noticed though, I only had eyes for the man staring back at me with his loving eyes.

"Wow." I whispered when I was finally standing next to my groom. "Wow." He agreed. I couldn't hear a word that priest was saying.

"I do." Edward's angelic voice said. "Isabella Swan, do you take Edward Cullen to be your husband, to be there for him through sickness and in health?" The priest said.

"I do." I said. "You may now kiss the bride." The Priest smiled. We kissed and my heart fluttered dangerously fast, Edward's cold lips sparking a response instantly. He smiled, and helped me through the swarm of people crowding around us, shouting a "Congratulations!" or "You look so wonderful together!" every three seconds.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, how do you feel?" Edward whispered, his cold breath blowing in my ear. "I feel fantastic. And you, Mr. Cullen?"

"I don't think I've ever been this happy in my entire life. Well, except from when I met you, of course." He said, looking me in the eyes, and he leaned down, placing his cold lips over mine. We danced the rest of the night, Edward twirling me on his feet like at the prom last year.

"I mean it, if I have to call you guys one more time, I'll go get Emmett and Jasper in here!" Alice threatened. I looked around and saw there wasn't another soul in the building.

"Oops, I guess we got a little carried away there." I said, releasing my death grip on Edward's shoulders. He smiled and picked me up, bringing me over to his car.

"I can walk you know!" I said crossly. "Isn't it tradition that the groom carries the bride over to the car?" He said, his eyes sparkling.

"Edward, can we, you know…" I whispered. "What?" Edward asked his brow furrowing. I looked up at him. He sighed, catching my question in my expression.

"Why so persistent in becoming a monster, Bella?"

"Don't you understand?" I said, smiling at him. "Edward, I love you more than anything. I would give up the earth for you. This is what I want, to be with you. Forever." Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Dang it Bella!" he said, and I winced. He looked up at me with dark eyes. "Fine, Bella. Tomorrow, ok?" I smiled.

"Edward that would be wonderful. I love you." I sighed happily, watching the trees whip by and the moon shining down on us. Edward carefully picked me up, bringing me over to his room, grabbing a blanket on the way; He laid me gently on the couch, dropping the blanket over me.

"Edward," I complained. "I don't want to sleep yet!" "You don't want to be tiered for the rest of eternity do you?" I shook my head. "Well, you should get some sleep before tomorrow." I sighed and he started to sing my Lullaby.

"That's…. so….Cheap." I said quietly, and he smiled. "Go to sleep, my dear love." My eyes soon betrayed me and they closed and welded themselves together.

"C'mon Bella! We have to get you ready!" Alice called, her tinkling voice dragging me from unconsciousness. "Five more minutes!" I groaned.

"Bella!" Alice whined. I opened one eye, and Alice immediately put her puppy pout face on. "All right! I'll get up!" I groaned, sitting up.

"Go take a shower! And make sure you shave! You don't want to have hairy legs or armpits for the rest of eternity, do you? And don't forget to moisterize or you'll have razor bumps for eternity too!" Alice said. I slowly went over to the shower, and turned up the heat high. A pang of guilt hit me. I would never see Charlie and Renee again. I shaved for like an hour until Alice was finally satisfied, and she dragged me into her room, pulling out a red dress.

"This would look great on you! I even have matching shoes and everything!" Alice exclaimed. "Alice!" I groaned. She scowled. "Please?" She said. I looked at the dress again.

"All right Alice." I sighed, and she helped me get it on. "It looks so pretty on you!" Alice said, pulling out her tubs of make up. As Alice fussed over my hair and makeup, I thought back to the pain that James had caused, the fire that ripped up my veins. I shivered. _I am going to be a vampire with Edward, forever. _

"Ok, done!" Alice cried, after what felt like hours of sitting. "Bella, you look great!" She exclaimed, handing me a mirror.

"Wow…" I whispered. She had curled my hair so curls cascaded down my shoulders, and my makeup made me look great!

"Well, it's almost time!" Alice said, glancing at the watch around her wrist. "Let's go." She grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the staircase, where everyone was waiting.

"Bella, you look great!" Emmett said, and I smiled. Edward was starring at me, and I started to bush. "What's wrong, Edward?" I frowned. "Do I look that horrible?" Edward shook his head.

"No, you are the most beautiful person I've ever met!" His bright eyes suddenly darkened. "Bella this is your last chance. You don't have to do this." He said carefully. Any nerves I had rushed out of my body. I looked him in deep in the eyes.

"I'm sure. I love you Edward." I said, for once without a doubt. He smiled weakly. He picked me up, zooming up the stairs with his awesome speed, and carried me down to the basement. Carlisle smiled at me.

"Bella, I'm going to give you some morphine, but it's not going to block out all the pain. Are you sure you still want to do this?" He said softly. I nodded and everyone left the room except Carlisle and Edward. Alice shot me an apologetic smile. I smile back knowingly. Edward put his head on my chest.

"God, am I going to miss that." He whispered. I moved back in the chair and pulled the hair away from my neck. "You ready?" Edward whispered. I took a shaky breath. I nodded.

"I'm ready to be there for you, forever." I whispered. I felt Edward smile in my hair. I felt his cold breath on my neck, and I shivered. He bit down into my skin, and I closed my eyes. Suddenly, I felt a fire in my veins, and I screamed, the pain was so much worse then before.

"Edward!" I screamed, unable to control the spasm rocketing my body. I faintly heard Edward call Carlisle for the morphine, and I screamed again, the fire going through my body, engulfing me. The pain ceased for a minute, the morphine giving some relief, but it came back full force in the matter of minutes.

"EDWARD!" I screamed again. A piercing scream went through the room and I was startled that it was mine.

"Bella, oh dear god, Bella! I'm so sorry I did this to you!" Edward said, holding me close to his body. His cold hands soothed the raging fire that coursed through my being. Tears ran down my face in waterfalls.

"NO…. Edward…." I gasped, every breath causing extreme pain. I screamed, pain racking through my body.

"I wanted this." I whispered, and I gave myself up to the flames.


End file.
